The Trouble With Angels
by Super Chino
Summary: A throwback to Chrismukkah brings holiday cheer...drinks....and....lobsters? A heavily "buzzed" Ryan struggles with Chrismukkah tree trimming.


Welcome back! Here we go with another one shot, challenge story! Some more Seth and Ryan time and a bit of mothering from Kirsten! Gotta love it! This one is a throwback to Chrismukkah...all I can say is...I'll never look at the Christmas tree angel the same way again! : D Please drop me a review, they make my day! ENJOY! : D  
  
THE TROUBLE WITH ANGELS  
  
"I hope I'm not forgetting anything. Oh, Sandy, don't forget the directions." Decked to the nine's, Kirsten rushed into the kitchen to say goodbye to the boys before leaving for the Charity dinner.  
  
"Guys, there's plenty of food in the fridge. Heat it up in the microwave whenever you're ready.  
  
"Mom, please say Ryan and I can start on the Christmas tree. Please, please, please!"  
  
"Sure. Knock yourself out. Oh and Seth? Don't make Ryan do anything he doesn't want to do, okay?" Kirsten and Ryan share a look. They both know she tried, but they both also know what a big deal the Christmas tree is to Seth. Ryan knew his evening was already planned for him. Standing in the living room among boxes upon boxes of Christmas decorations, Ryan looked to Seth for direction. Christmas at the Atwood house was contained in one broken down box in the garage and many years it stayed there on the shelf.  
  
"Now Ryan, take notes. There is a method to all this madness. Each one of these boxes holds a little piece of Chrismukkah. I feel all warm and fuzzy just standing here."  
  
Ryan wasn't feeling the warmth. With his hands on his hips, his eyes scanned the boxes. This was going to take a long time. "I think I need something to drink." Heading to the kitchen, he shouts over his shoulder to Seth, "You need anything?"  
  
"Yeah. Get me a screwdriver."  
  
Ryan stopped in the kitchen doorway and turned to gawk at Seth.  
  
"Don't give me that look. I know what I'm doing. Just bring it back with you."  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Ryan disappeared into the kitchen.   
  
Climbing over the boxes to reach Seth, "Here you go."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Screwdriver," he replied, sipping his own orange concoction.  
  
"Dude, I meant a real screwdriver!"  
  
"You don't want it? Fine. More for me."  
  
"Ryan we don't have time for mixed drinks. There's tree trimming to be done."  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
Putting the drinks down, Ryan helped Seth work on the lights and then the garland before finally opening the boxes for the ornaments. And there were lots and lots of ornaments.  
  
Wanting that Chrismukkah ambiance, Seth turned out all of the lights and admired the holiday glow of the tree.  
  
"Look at that Ryan. Perfectly balanced. It's Chrismukkah card perfect."  
  
Ryan squinted at the tree. He was having trouble focusing in the dark. While he wasn't exactly drunk, those two screwdrivers were wreaking havoc on his head due to his empty stomach. His eyes kept crossing causing all the little, twinkling lights to turn into perfect X's. Closing his eyes for a moment he hoped to steady himself but instead tripped over one of the boxes.  
  
"Good idea Ryan. You start with that box on that side."  
  
Forcing his eyes open wide, Ryan gingerly stood up and looked down at the box. He was convinced that bending down to retrieve the ornaments would result in him falling head long in the box. The chair. He'll move the box to the chair. Doing so as quickly as possible caused his head to spin. The ornaments in the box appeared to be twirling.  
  
"Too quiet on that side Ryan. You should be hanging Chrismukkah cheer." Ryan shot a look at the tree, which was meant for Seth on the other side.  
  
"Ryan?" Coming around the tree, Seth found Ryan hanging onto the fireplace mantel and rubbing his eyes. Glancing to the side, Seth noticed the two empty glasses. "Both of them? You drank both of them?"  
  
Nodding slowly, "I make good screwdrivers."  
  
"Yeah I can see that buddy, but they seem a little heavy on the holiday side."  
  
"I'm fine. I just...have a headache." In an attempt to end the conversation, Ryan reached into the box and grabbed an ornament.  
  
"Well, okay. But please, be careful. There are hooks involved."  
  
Once again Ryan threw his signature look at Seth before he retreated to his side of the tree leaving Ryan alone with his box of baubles. It took Ryan twenty minutes to hang five ornaments. Threading the hooks through the ornaments was almost as big of a task as hanging them on the tree. Every time he touched a branch it would bounce and he would chase after it with the hook. It took repeated attempts of whacking the branch with the ornament hook to get it to stay.  
  
Reaching back into the box, "What do I do with the lobster?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
Seth walked around the tree as if he were staring at the ghost from Chrismukkah present. "Lobster???" Looking at the object in Ryan's hand, Seth swallowed hard. Worried about Ryan's mental capacity.  
  
"Um...Ryan...that would be a red dress...and some wings. If you turn it around, you'll find it's not a lobster, but an angel."  
  
"Oh. It's not a lobster?"  
  
"You know what Ryan I think you've had enough Chrismukkah fun for one night. Maybe you should lie down on the couch for a while. You're not well."  
  
Ryan tried to open his eyes as wide as possible to see this 'angel'. It wasn't working.  
  
"Here buddy. Give me the lobster and I'll help you to the couch okay."  
  
Realizing too late that he should have moved some of the boxes before he moved Ryan, Seth continued to drag Ryan over the packaging until they reached the couch.  
  
"There ya go. Get nice and comfy. Dream about getting tangled up in the tinsel with Marissa if you know what I mean."  
  
"SETH!"  
  
"Right. No tinsel talk about your lady. Got it. Need anything?"  
  
Ryan shook his head slowly. His eyes were already closing.   
  
Ryan jumped at the sound of morning activity in the kitchen. Sitting up on the couch, he immediately felt like lying back down but was interrupted in his thoughts by Kirsten.  
  
"Morning. I brought you some coffee. How are you feeling?" Ryan was appreciating her soft soothing voice. His head was pounding like a freight train.  
  
"I've been better." He looked at the coffee. The thought of bringing it to his mouth was turning his stomach. "Sorry."  
  
Smiling, Kirsten gave a single nod of acknowledgement. "You might have gotten away with it if you didn't look so green this morning. And...if Seth would have washed the glasses before he fell asleep on the other couch." Sipping her coffee she watched Ryan. They both knew Seth enjoyed pretending to live dangerously but the truth was, it just wasn't him.  
  
"Rule Number Three in the Chino kids handbook...Never leave any evidence. He must have missed that chapter."  
  
Laughing, "Clearly! So, would you like something to eat?"  
  
Ryan winced at the thought, "Kirsten please don't say eat."  
  
"Ah. I see it's too soon. That's what you get for drinking all of that on an empty stomach. We'll see if you're ready by lunchtime. Your punishment is to help Seth finish hanging the Christmas decorations. His big mouth and your big headache...I think it'll get my point across."  
  
Giving a half smile, Ryan looked down at his feet. "My 'punishment' hasn't even started and believe me, I get it."  
  
"Ryan you're up. Just in time."  
  
"In time for what?" Ryan asked, rubbing his forehead at the mere sound of Seth's voice.  
  
"I'm about to put the lobster on the tree."  
  
Slowly Ryan raised his head to meet Kirsten's quizzical gaze.  
  
"Now that sounds like an entertaining story boys. Who's going to enlighten me?"  
  
"Oh I'll do it." Seth jumped at the chance to rub Ryan's face in it just a little bit longer. Grabbing the angel, he brought his mom up to speed."  
  
"Seth, that's the angel."  
  
"It's not just any angel Mother. By day, yes, it's an angel. But by the dark of night, it becomes a lobster."  
  
"I think I better lie down." Ryan reclined on the sofa and covered his face with his arm.  
  
"See, if you hold it like this in the dark, it takes on the shape of a lobster. Dresses turn into lobster tails. Wings turn into little crab claws. I think you're catching on. Of course, it helps if you've had your share of toolbox named drinks. But its there if you look hard enough."  
  
"Whatever you say guys." Standing up, she bent over Ryan's head while Seth tinkered with more ornaments and rambled on about decorations. "I really do feel bad for you. He's all yours...all day." Bending down she kissed Ryan on the forehead. "No more drinking."  
  
"With punishment like this it's a promise." Ryan smiled as Kirsten left the room.   
  
Turning out the kitchen lights for the night, Kirsten grabbed her late night snack and headed towards the stairs, the glow of the Christmas tree lighting her way. Pausing in front of the tree, she set down her snack and picked up the angel. Full of curiosity, she turned it around as Seth had mentioned. Covering her mouth, she laughed out loud. "Poor Ryan! It really does look like a lobster!"  
  
Putting the angel down, she admired the tree. The boys had worked hard. It was perfect. She smiled looking at the Christmas stockings hanging from the mantel. Walking over, she straightened Seth's stocking and ran her hand over Ryan's stocking. Christmas was going to be something special this year. She just knew it. She could feel it.  
  
Unplugging the Christmas lights for the night, she picked up her snack and proceeded upstairs. 


End file.
